


Three Times

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ginny!Mom, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry!Dad, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry thought he was a lucky guy, but three times he was thanked more than ever for being alive
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 23





	1. First Time of Three

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sweeethinny :)

Harry and Ginny had been married for three years - they lived together for five - so he knew very well when something was wrong.  
And at that moment, something was off the rails at the Potter house.  
  
It was a typical Friday, their apartment was the same way he turned when he left for work around five in the morning, and as a reward for going to train idiotic Aurors so early, Harry won the weekend off, as well as leaving long before nine.  
  
Ginny wasn’t there yet, her training was over at seven, and the clock announced that had barely reached 6PM, which gave him an hour to get the house in order and prepare a special dinner.  
  
The apartment wasn’t too big, they had trouble finding one that could put a fireplace and chimney without looking crazy - the neighbors used the electric ones, but the Flu still needed the fire - and there, away from the Muggle center, near an old library and a Dutch bakery, they succeeded. They lived on the top floor, didn’t worry about breaking the Secrecy Act (it was an almost empty neighborhood) and the neighbors were lovely.  
  
The lady in front thought Teddy was simply one of the most behaved and kind boys she’ll ever meet in her 70s, and she always tried to give him cookies and other when Harry’s godson went to the godfather’s house. And the downstairs neighbor, a man not much older than him, clearly had a thing for Ginny, but Harry didn’t blame him, who wouldn’t? Moreover, he had never done anything but seem shy as she passed, or gave them good morning and good night politely - when only Harry passed by, Edmund made a point of also saying hello to him, sometimes bringing up subject matter about Muggle football, and the man thought it was a way to hide his platonic love.  
  
The décor of the house was also not bad, had a bit of both in each room, and Ginny even found beautiful cutlery that he had bought to display on one of the kitchen shelves - he didn’t even use all the knives, however. There was a picture of the two in some picture frames, memories of their travels together, gifts that ended up winning at the wedding.. Harry considered it a beautiful and cozy house.  
  
Obviously, when they were going to have a child, there might not be the safest place, Ginny always reminded him; It was very tall, and the windows were absurdly large, there were many corners, the stairs were slippery and short, and a child, even more witch, needed considerable space to live, mainly not to explode in magic in front of muggles.  
  
That’s why they programmed to try to get pregnant in two years. And Harry was happy about it.  
  
After finally putting the house in order - with the help of magic - and putting dinner on fire, Harry noticed what was wrong in that whole situation.  
  
Living with Ginny for four years made him know her in ways he wouldn’t, unless he saw her on a day-to-day life. The way she tends to tidy things up too much when she’s sad, or how she makes everything messy when she’s nervous and angry. Not silly things like the sofa blanket or the shoes on the door, but personal objects that are usually organized so that they are easily accessible. And it’s when he finds her quidditch kit all messed up, that he knows something’s wrong.  
  
Harry doesn’t remember doing anything to cause anger, it wasn’t the last week of the month, when everything got a little rough and she tended to get tearful and implying, and there wasn’t a big game for the next two months. His brothers-in-law haven’t been breaking scary news or anything, he’d spent the last few hours with Ron, knew if it was something like that, and Hermione didn’t seem to be in trouble either, and that had left him on alert.  
  
He didn’t know what to expect.  
  
There was a noise in their living room, feet stumbling against the carpet and a bunch of ‘forbidden’ words being exalted by his beloved wife, that way that would make a sailor ashamed.  
  
‘’God, Merlim, Harry!. You’re here –’’ It was the first thing she said as soon as she saw him, her brown eyes tinned and looking a little pale, still half-soiled from flu dust  
  
‘’Robards..He let me go earlier, maybe he had a little pity in his heart. If he has one’’ Harry came up and kissed her on the lips, still a little tense ‘’Alright?’’ He stroked her freckled cheek, trying to find out where the problem was  
  
‘’Yeah, I was just surprised’‘ Looking over her husband’s shoulder, toward the kitchen that was separated by a workbench in the living room '’Making dinner, Mr. Potter? Uh, what did your wife do to deserve this?’’ He went back to the other environment, taking another look at the chicken  
  
‘’She kissed me this morning, when I accidentally woke her up at 4:30, instead of simply kicking my balls’’ The redhead laughed behind him, still looking a little pale and too dodging, sitting at the table and dropping her suitcase anyway (Which was another sign of trouble)  
  
‘’She’s really adorable’’ Harry nodded, picking up the wine and the glasses ‘’Ah… I.. erm, I don’t want’‘  
  
‘’It’s Friday. Do you want a beer?’’ Ginny denied it again  
  
‘‘I don’t think I’m going to take anything like that’‘ She made a grimace  
  
‘’Stomach upset?’’ She complained about some heartburn last week, maybe that’s it, wasn’t it?  
  
‘’Something like.. Well, actually’’ Ginny didn’t look at him at first, analyzed her nails and sanded their wedding ring on her finger, seeming to think. For a moment, Harry thought she’d leave him ‘’I’m pregnant’‘  
  
Harry sat down, taking time to put the glasses and wine on the table rather than simply drop them on the floor  
  
‘’Oh, no wine for you then’’ It was the dumbest thing, but he could only say that.  
  
He’d be… Father?  
  
And as if it finally came into his mind, he embraced her.  
  
Harry had a few moments of epiphany where he understood that it was all over and he could move on with his life normally; when he asked Ginny to marry him, and consequently when they married. And now this.  
  
Talking about the desire to be a father was like when he wanted to kiss her as a teenager, a distant dream with stones on the way; his work, that of Ginny..  
  
‘’And your games?’’ They parted, she seemed a little less frightened  
  
‘’I’ve been estranged, it’s dangerous and it goes against the rules. I didn’t even train today, I just signed the papers’’ Her glowing brown eyes made him fall to his knees in front of her, intertwining her fingers in his  
  
‘’It’s not fair. I’ll ask to be away too’’ Ginny laughed, kissing the knots from her husband’s hand  
  
‘’Don’t do that, Harry. It’s your career’‘  
  
‘’It’s yours too!’’ Argh, he wanted to do something about it, she’d be carrying his offspring for nine months… ‘‘I’d take my chances too… the baby can’t live without a father’’ Harry didn’t notice the gravity of what he had spoken, until Ginny fixed the look above his head, the tears pinioning there ‘’Sorry, I didn’t want to…’‘  
  
‘’.. I can barely find out That I’m pregnant, and I’m already a weeping woman’’ And as only your wife would, Ginny complained, turning her eyes and looking angry ‘’I don’t want you to walk away, really, it won’t make me happy to see you stay at home. I forbid you..Besides, it’s only nine months, and I … Gwenog said I can always come back after the baby is born. She said that I will not lose my place.’’ Harry swallowed the laugh, his heart beating furious in his chest ‘’We scheduled for two years from now, Harry…’‘  
  
‘’I know, but. we’re still going to love him, and figure it out in organizing everything’‘  
  
‘’The windows.. heavens, they are so big and do not have the sinst protection. And the stairs!’’ The two remained silent, swallowing dry  
  
‘’We’re going to figure it out, Gin.. Are you happy?’‘  
  
‘’For Merlim’s sake, Harry! Of course I’m.. When I saw the result… We were such irresponsible teenagers’’ So they laughed, because for some reason, it was funny to think that they would have to face the problems Molly went through  
  
‘’Ron and I drove a car to Hogwarts! Twelve years old!’’ Ginny nodded, messing with her love’s hair, wondering if the baby would come the same.  
  
‘’You’re going to be daddy’’ And without much control of his emotions, Harry felt his eyes pinioning in tears too. _Father_. He had survived to that point where he would become someone’s father.  
  
If for Teddy he was already an irresponsible godfather most of the time, being a father…  
  
‘’Since when do you know?’‘  
  
‘’This morning. After you left I felt that heartburn again and when I complained to Mrs. MacLean, she told me it could be pregnancy, so I looked for a healer who wasn’t going to spread the seven winds, and.. I was pregnant. A month and a half. On your vacation’’ Of course, after spending time away from home, that week they spent at home, enjoying every room in the house, they would have to result in something.  
  
‘’I love you’’ Harry kissed her again, this time with all his being  
  
‘’I love you too. Promise me you’ll continue to love me, even if I get tearful and ugly’’ The man laughed, trying to imagine a world where he didn’t love her  
  
‘’I promise’’ But instead of a kiss, he got a slap on the shoulder  
  
‘’Can you imagine me getting ugly?!’’ The two laughed, again, while she passed her hand on her belly still straight ‘’We will be parents’’.  
  
‘’Yes, Mom’’ Harry smiled, happier than ever, feeling almost his skin tear.

When that he would imagine feeling.. This?  
  
‘’The stairs and the windows…’‘  
  
‘’.. We’ll figure it out, Gin’’ Guaranteed, the heart galloping in the chest ‘’I promise’’ And then, as if to do it millions of times, kissed her belly.  
  
Once again, he would appreciate it to be alive


	2. The Second Time of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @sweeethinny :)  
> let me know what did you think!

‘’Good morning, luv’’ Harry kissed each cheek, the tip of the nose, the forehead and both closed eyes, smelling the familiar scent and smiling with it

‘’No’’ His son replied, turning on his side and curling up more on the blanket, sighing and closing his eyes again

‘’Come on buddy, today is an important day for mommy’’ Harry whispered, kissing his son’s tanned skin again, settling on the bed next to the boy ‘‘We’re going to watch her play’’

‘’No’’ James spoke more firmly this time, as much as a two-year-old child could be, but at least he turned to his father, lying on his chest and mostly hidden by the blanket

‘’Are you just going to say that?’’ The man asked, stroking his son’s fine dark hair, lightly sweaty, giving a kiss on the top of his head as well, amusing how the little one looked like Ginny upon waking up

‘‘No’’ And the child finally opened his brown eyes, a little darker than Ginny’s, but nothing that didn’t make people say he had ‘mother’s eyes’.

James was two years old now, walking and talking (even though his sentences were often confusing and incoherent, in a dialect that only Harry and Ginny could decipher), showing more and more Weasley temperament and finally managing to sleep alone in his room - but he always crawled into his parents’ bed in the morning.

Harry had thought he had never been so happy, being a father who was completely drooling over his son, showing his picture to each workmate, talking about his prowess, and always managing to talk about James even in random topics.

“Mom will be sad, and Teddy too” He started over, kissing the boy’s forehead again “Remember yesterday he told you he wanted to go to the game?” The godson was another person who seemed in love with James, keeping a jealousy of an older brother every time the other children came to play with him, following behind like a watchdog, even though Harry said that everything was fine and that James was fine.

‘’Nooooooo’’ The son slowly shook his head ‘‘Mom isn’t here’’ Harry denied

“She went to the game, and so are we” A little reluctantly like his son, he stood up, stretching his arms over his head before taking the little boy’s body (which had been growing very fast, in his opinion) on his lap, taking them to the bathroom in order to start the whole ritual.

James was getting teeth, which worsened his mood 10 times, as well as the situation of his diapers.

After the two were properly cleaned, Harry went down to the kitchen, preparing a quick meal and not being able to spend all the time doing it manually as he would like, benefiting from the magic to cut the fruit and make the juice, and make the toast. Still keeping James on his hip, who was hurriedly talking about something he and Ron had done when they went for a walk yesterday.

When he, James and Teddy arrived at the Field where the game was going to take place, the audience was already all fervent, shouting for the Harpies and showing the posters with the names of the players, encouraging them and cursing the Puddlemore who would be the opponent of the time, making jokes about their catcher being lousy and an idiot who would mistake the Snitch for anything else that flew.

Ron and the other Weasleys were already in the box, the green T-shirts with the number of Gin being the majority around, looking as anxious as Harry was, talking about statistics and the potential of each player over the Harpies.

James, as a two-year-old, remained in Harry’s arms the whole time, eventually going to talk to Molly or order candy from George (who had been fighting with Ron about being the best uncle).

‘’What if they don’t win?’’ Teddy asked, in the middle of Harry and Bill, dangling his legs anxiously

‘’They lose their position and Puddlemore qualifies’’ He explained ‘’But their goalkeeper is sick and the reserve is terrible’’

‘’But the Harpies do it, Ted. Genevive hasn’t lost almost any snitch since last season, and Ginny’s been great too’’ Bill said, stroking the boy’s green hair. ‘’Do you want to come with me, Jamie?“ The son, who was still sitting on Harry’s legs, looked to his uncle as if evaluating whether he was a trustworthy person, before pressing even more against his father

’'No. _My_ dad’’ James spoke, causing a wave of laughter in everyone around,

’'I’m your daddy, Jamesy, don’t worry” Harry assured him, before starting to clap and whistle, feeling as nervous as when it was her first game, hearing each player’s name being announced and echoed across the field, a wave of shouting and excitement taking over the stadium, as well as a box.

When Potter was announced and Ginny went up in the air, he thought he might lose his lungs from screaming, feeling all the adrenaline rush through his body like an electrical charge;

‘’It’s mommy!’’ James shouted, climbing Harry to sit on his shoulders, clapping his hands too ‘’MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!’’ He shouted, raising his fist as he saw his uncles doing, looking as angry and fearless as he could

The game began, Ginny was making incredible assists and didn’t seem to be being affected much by the pressure, but Harry knew her well enough to notice that her lefthand shot was shaky, and that her reflex was a little longer than it used to be, almost making her be hit by a bludger in the ribs.

She had been nervous for the past few days, no matter how much she counted, Harry had seen the methodical way she tidied James’s wardrobe, and kept the little one neat and tidy at all times - which was very difficult since he loved playing in the mud .

When Puddlemore scored the tenth goal and Harry thought he might start crying, Gwenog asked for a break

‘’What was that ?! ’’ Ron screamed ‘’Guiliandra made the worst pitch I’ve ever seen!’’

‘’She tried to get to the left’’ Teddy replied, eyes wide and legs shaking anxiously ‘‘But Edgar was right behind her, she would lose to him if she continued that way’’

“Ginny almost got it right … who knew that idiot would be able to intercept the quaffle?” Harry sighed, annoyed by the score and the screams of offense that Puddlemore fans were shouting at the Harpies “What the fuck are they talking about?! It’s your fucking whisk that’s a bag of shit!” He shouted, barely remembering Teddy and James’s presence

'‘Bag of shit! Bag of shit! Bag of shit!‘’ James repeated, crossing his arms under his chest and puffing ‘‘I want to go down’’ He asked, pulling his father’s hair until the man helped him slip and get back on his lap ‘’Mommy! Mommy!’’ And there was Ginny again, in the air, looking a little more confident, barely looking around

When the game started again, the Harpies finally showed what they came for, Guiliandra scored two goals and assisted Ginny to score another four. Puddlemore began to have to work harder and harder to not let them reach, but there was not much to do, especially when Hernet got a bludger in the head and was lost long enough for Ginny to score two more goals.

Harry no longer had a voice, his throat burned every time he screamed in celebration or irritation, James was sitting next to him, eating his apple and taking turns shouting 'mommy’ and clapping his hands. Teddy could barely sit, pulling on his green hair whenever the opposing team looked too close to the goal, or if Ginny had the quaffle in hand.

It was when Gemma saw the snitch, that everyone in the box stood up in nervousness.

Harry was distracted, assessing each Harpy’s move toward the golden piece, which seemed faster than he had ever seen, barely noticing when James jumped out of his chair and fled himself out of the box.

‘’And Gemma took the Snitch! Harpies win by … Calm down, what is that? Do we have a _child_ in the field?!’’ Tuney’s loud voice echoed through the stadium. As if he knew exactly what had happened, Harry looked at James’s empty bench with only the empty pot of fruit, and then looked up at the floor, seeing his little boy walking freely across the field, in order to find Ginny coming down from the sky almost in a panic. ‘‘It looks like Potter’s son cannot wait for his mom and he needed to see her right now.’’

Harry could barely feel his heart beating, looking at his son raising his fist and shouting '’Mommy! Mommy!’’, Moving everyone who imitated him by shouting the same. James was on Ginny’s lap, who now came out of the field laughing and whispering something to the little one, who didn’t seem to care at all, proudly showing off his green mini T-shirt.

‘’Holy shit! How did he get there?’’ He, for the first time in a few minutes, took a deep breath ‘’He could have been trampled underfoot!’’

‘‘I think he did magic again’’ Arthur commented, laughing towards the scene, while calming a terrified Molly.

Inside the locker room, as soon as Ginny entered with her son around her waist, all the women made a noise of adoration, giving praise to the boy - who was **now** embarrassed - and commenting on the scene.

‘’You shouldn’t have gone there’’ She whispered to the little one, not even bothering to change clothes, anxious even to the nerves to speak to Harry soon. She just threw her stuff in the bag, feeling shaky ‘’I almost fell off up there’’

’'I missed you” James spoke softly, laying his head on her shoulder and looking at her with big brown eyes “Dad shouted” He spoke after the two left the locker room, with Ginny receiving several hugs and congratulations from her team, who almost made her cry;

_‘’I want you next season, Potter’’ Gwenog smiled at her, after all the hugs and goodbyes_

_‘‘Am I not out yet?’’ Ginny asked, a little uncertainly, feeling James look closely at the two women_

_‘’Not as long as you want to play…’’_

‘’Your dad screamed, huh?’’ She looked at her husband standing in the back, talking to Teddy, holding James’s orange purse, and looking very handsome.

‘‘Yep’’ The son smacked his ‘P’ lips, making her laugh weakly and get closer to her little family, it didn’t take long to be hugged tightly and receive kisses and congratulations

“You played very well” Harry smiled, kissing her forehead “I’m sure you will go to this year’s Cup” Ginny took a deep breath, feeling the tightness in her chest that she felt during all those hours that passed after there was uncovered

‘’No .. maybe another year’’ Her husband frowned

‘’But Gin-Gin, you won! And played very well! Of course they’re going to rate you’’ Teddy raged on the other side of her waist, looking indignant at her

‘’I .. I think this was my last game for a while .. But it was good, not every baby plays a decisive game in a professional league’’ She said, feeling her heart almost break her chest

‘’Gin, I know James came on the field but… Oh, MERLIM!’’ Harry shouted, his green eyes getting huge as he threw himself at her, making their son grumble about the squeeze ‘’When did you know?’’

‘’Two hours before entering the game. I took the test last week and it was negative, but then, today Gwenog told me to do it again, and there it was … They couldn’t replace me but … it was my last game of the season’’ She didn’t want to cry, but her eyes were already pricking “Grace was assigned to take all the bludgers away from me, just for safety”

‘’Gin-Gin, did you get hurt?’’ Teddy asked, pulling on her shirt

‘’Did Mom hurt? Are you hurt mommy?’’ James pulled her face so she looked at him, looking even more worried.

‘’I’m fine my loves, just pregnant .. You’re going to get a new brother’’ Teddy smiled, clapping and hugging her, all loving the way he always was. James just made a face, denying and hiding his head again in her neck

‘‘I don’t want a brother’’ Harry and she laughed, slightly denying as they faced each other

‘’We’re going to need to get the boxes out of that room’’ She nodded, seeing that it was now he who had tears in his eyes ‘‘We’re going to be parents’’

‘’Yes .. again’’.


	3. The Third Time of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @sweeethinny :)  
> let me know what did you think

‘’Sorry’’ Ginny mumbled in the midst of sobs, lying in a fetal position on the bed while hugging her knees, feeling like scum, the worst of the species ‘‘Sorry’’ She could barely see a foot in front of her face

‘‘Please don’t say that’’ Harry was crying too, hugging her from behind and looking like he was about to pick her up to lull her like he did with his kids ‘‘Please Gin, don’t apologize’’

‘’I didn’t know .. I don’t-- ’’

‘’- I know my love, I know’’

**Two days ago..**

_Harry and Ginny had decided to have another child, no matter how much James and Albus were being less argumentative with each other and the Weasleys had grown up considerably in the last few years, it seemed right._

_And it felt right when he took his goddaughter Rose on his lap, or when they saw Ron braiding his daughter's hair, when Dominique climbed onto Harry's lap so she could makeup him, and when little Molly asked Ginny to teach her Flying. It felt right to try again._

_Harry was no longer going on suicide missions and had become the Head of Aurors, which made his workload very short, and that Ginny was starting to think about retiring from the Harpies, since The Prophet offered a job as a journalist. James was at an important stage in his life and now he was beginning to enter a stage that he would be able to remember when he was older, and none of them wanted the boy's memories to be of his parents' absence. And Teddy was almost going to Hogwarts, which demanded even more attention._

_But it seemed like a good time to try._

_They tried - not that it was a horrible thing to do, honestly - and as much as it was sad when the test came back negative, they didn't give up._

_Ginny had warned Gwenog this time, told her about the plans and that possibly she would not return after the third child, everything was going well._

_Until she fell off the broom in the middle of the World Cup._

_It had been chaos, from when the bludger hit her in the ribs and caused her body to be thrown away from the broom, until the time she fell on the floor unconscious, remembering nothing else._

_Harry despaired, there was a frightening amount of blood on the floor and Ginny looked quite hurt even though he saw it from several feet up. For a few seconds, as he stared at her lying on the floor, he thought he had lost her. He thought that for some cruel reason, his children would be without their mother, they would lose the best person they had ever met._

_But she moved, very little, but she moved, and he started breathing again._

_In the next instant, Harry was in the Hospital, walking in the room where Ginny was, still unconscious and looking absurdly fragile. Molly had stayed with the boys, however much Teddy looked like he was about to break down and Albus seemed to lose his lungs with every step his grandparents took away from Harry. James was darkly silent, looking over his grandfather's shoulder towards his father, as if he expected Harry to disappear forever. He later blamed himself for leaving the boys that way, without even explaining that he would return._

_When Ginny woke up, she barely remembered where she was or what had happened, the healers kept her under observation until they were sure that everything was fine, and that she would not have any fallout. And when Healer Swattye arrived with the papers in hand, they expected the worst, because no one would bring good news with that face;_

_‘‘I’m sorry Mrs. Potter, but you lost the baby’’_

Ginny has been blaming herself ever since, crying endlessly since she knew, avoiding anyone but Harry, hiding inside the room and finding herself the worst of monsters.

''Albus is worried'' Harry said after her crying soothed, hugging her to his chest and stroking her red hair ''Let him in just to see that you're okay'' He asked, already imagining that his son could barely make it stop in place, anxious about the mother's silence since they returned from the Hospital

‘’What if he sniffs that I’m a bad mother? Children can feel’’ She murmured against his chest, her voice shaky and low. Harry had thought he had never felt so much pain in his life

‘’You’re not, Gin. You will never be .. You didn't know you were pregnant and the Bludger was really strong'' Harry repeated for what seemed like the tenth time, but he wouldn't stop until Ginny understood ''Let the boys come and see you, it'll be good'' The woman sighed, seeming to ponder, before nodding. ‘’I’ll call them’’

Harry knocked on Teddy's room, knowing that the three were there, as they had been since they had returned, sleeping together and holding each other as if they were going to be safer. ‘’Mom wants to see you’’ He said, taking Albus on his lap and waiting for Teddy and James to get up.

The second, had not yet expressed any reaction beyond the silence - deafening - and the few words he had spoken during breakfast today, commenting on not wanting to go to his grandparents' house.

Harry thought he was the one who was suffering the most from Gin's situation.

As soon as they opened the bedroom door, Ginny was sitting on the bed, still looking crying, but at least she smiled when Teddy and Albus ran to the bed, throwing themselves on the mattress and hugging her as if she had run away for decades. James continued to hug Harry's leg.

‘’Come on buddy, I’m going with you .. Mommy wants to see you too’’ Harry whispered, lowering himself to the son who looked like he was about to cry, his brown eyes shining towards his parents bed

‘’Doesn’t she love us anymore?’’ James also whispered, looking at his dad this time.

''Of course she does, she is just in pain… she is missing you'' Harry looked at Ginny, who faced the situation as if it were a horror movie, still being hugged by the other two boys, but still looking about to cry again with the reluctance of the other son ''Come on, let's go'' James moved, accompanying Harry to the bed and climbing with the impulse his father had given him, sitting next to Gin's waist, looking at her with curiosity.

''Mommy, are you okay?'' James asked, not taking his eyes off her eyes ''Daddy said you got hurt'' Ginny swallowed, her heart aching in her chest, wanting to pull the boy close but also wanting respect your moment.

‘’Mom will stay’’ She said hopefully

''I wish I came here to read to you, like you did when I fell, but Dad said I needed to be with Al .. I took care of him, Mom, I didn't fight'' James was still serious, but now his eyes were running tears. Gin was the same, and she couldn't take much longer, pulling him into the collective embrace, kissing the top of his head 

''Thank you dear, Teddy told me that you were very patient'' The godson nodded, smiling at James, lying on Gin's shoulder as if he were still small, while Albus was precisely lying with his head on her belly, as if wanted to hear what was inside. James lay on the other shoulder, within her embrace.

‘‘I was scared’’ James whispered in her ear ‘‘But I knew you were coming back’’.

[...]

Ginny managed to sleep that night, and the others too, even when Harry had to leave at dawn to help an Auror who was calling him, and Teddy came to lie with her, hugging her and barely keeping his eyes open for more than a minute before to go back to sleep (and she knew there was Harry's finger on it). She was recovering.

She went to see a healer a few days later and followed his orders about retiring entirely from Quidditch, in order to avoid more moments like that. Ginny could barely contain a few tears when Gwenog hugged her and thanked her for all the years they had worked together, and that she fully understood that it was time for her to go. Asking her to be kind in sports columns involving the Harpies.

And after a few months, after telling her mother what had happened and crying like a baby in her lap; she and Harry tried again.

The healer had said that maybe it would take time, her body was weakened and maybe it would be better for her to talk to the Muggle obstetrician and gynecologist who had delivered the baby and all the monitoring of James and Albus, just to clear conscience.

She and Harry listened carefully to the doctor, did the tests, and Ginny told about the loss of the baby and how it had affected her. Dr Iven, as always, had been calm and empathetic with her situation, reaffirming - even if she had not spoken - that she was **not** a bad mother for having lost her child and that this was more than she could have imagined.

‘’But now, we’re going to work for the next one to come, and to be healthy’’ He said, before prescribing some more routine tests.

In the first month, nothing happened. Not in the second, or in the third, or in the sixth ... Nothing. But then, after Teddy's 10th birthday (where he secretly asked for a little sister), a few weeks later, Ginny was in a much bigger spurt than usual, and she was sweating a lot, even if it was autumn.

At first she thought it was because working with Rita Skeeter was really stressful, but the woman had spent a week in Wales. Afterwards, she thought she might be entering menopause, but it was impossible, witches only entered after 100 years old. So Ginny took off all her clothes and put herself in front of a mirror, just because she had read this in one of the magazines that Dr Iven kept it at the clinic.

Her breasts were heavier, and her stomach seemed higher than normal, and her vaginal lips were darker, as indicated in the magazine that was due to blood flow in early pregnancy.

It didn't take long for her to put on her clothes and apparate near the Muggle pharmacy, buying several pregnancy tests and then returning home. It was late afternoon, Harry was in the yard helping Albus to plant whatever he had gotten from Neville, James was hanging out with Ron, Mione and Rose, and Teddy would only come tomorrow ... She could hardly stand her curiosity, but she held on until it was later and Harry could be on the side, just because Ginny would feel safer that way.

‘’I bought pregnancy tests’’ She commented as soon as her husband closed the door to their room after putting the two boys to sleep ‘‘I haven’t done any’’

‘’Do you think you are .. are you pregnant? Forget it, of course it does'' They both laughed ''Whatever the outcome, I'm here'' Harry said, and she nodded, running to the bathroom and lowering her pants, anxious to pee soon ''Not even with me you get naked so fast''

''I had three liters of water in the last two hours, I need to pee'' The two were silent while Ginny peed as much of the test as she could, placing them on top of the sink and barely being able to get up from the toilet, hiding her face in her hands and trying not to create too much expectation.

‘’I love you’’ Harry whispered, sitting across from her on the floor ‘‘So much’’

‘’Me too’’ Ginny looked at him, smiling and feeling her chest rumbling with each heartbeat ‘’ How long?’’

‘’One minute’’ He looked at the watch on his wrist ‘‘I think I might pass out at any time’’

‘‘Please don’t’’ Ginny laughed, taking a deep breath and looking at the test row. She wanted it so badly, wanted so much more opportunity ... one last time. Maybe if a girl came now, a little redhead - just this once ... Of course, she would love the baby with her whole life, regardless of sex.

‘’Three minutes’’ Harry spoke, but remained still, looking at her

‘’You take it, I can’t look’’ Ginny hid her face again, blood pounding in her ears .. She wanted it so badly…

''Ginny?'' Harry was trembling when she looked at him, he was looking at the row of tests and tears were falling from his eyes as if it were a running tap, a small smile formed, before giving way to a huge one ''We will be parents’’.


End file.
